Catchin' Feelings
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Shinobi almost never get a break. Tsunade's made that impossible when she sends all of our favorite genin teams out on missions...on Valentine's Day! When the girls get kidnapped, who will rescue them? What surprises await us this eventful Valentine's? SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, ShikaIno. Rated for language and possible lime. Don't expect it, though! Rating may change.
1. The Mission

**A/N: Hello, and welcome to the first chapter! I know, the title is pretty lame, and it's nowhere near Valentine's Day, but when that holiday actually _does_ get here, I won't have a way to post it, so I'm starting it now so I won't have to worry about the subsequent chapter releases. I know, I'm pretty bad about it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Mr. Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Ugh...I can't believe Granny Tsunade is making us go on missions today!" Naruto griped as Team 7 met by the gates. Sakura sighed and Sasuke was silent as their leader poofed right in front of them, holding, instead of the orange book he was generally accustomed to, a red book with a heart on the back with the famous Icha-Icha sign in the middle.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura called out, pointing to the book. "What is that?"

"The Valentine edition of Icha-Icha Paradice." He answered as if it were obvious. All three genin promptly fell anime-style.

"Geez, Kaka-sensei, when will you get a real girlfriend?" Naruto muttered.

"When Tonton flies." Sakura answered with a teasing grin, and Naruto promptly burst into laughter.

Sasuke glanced over to the both of them from where he was and noticed that Sakura looked a bit...nicer today. Her long hair seemed shinier, her eyes seemed brighter, and her smile...

He glanced lower at her clothing and a light pink tint came to his cheeks. Instead of her usual quipao dress, she wore a dark red sleeveless top that came to her middle thighs, and with her usual dark green biker shorts. She had all of her equipment, as per usual, along with navy ninja sandals and elbow protectors, but...was that perfume?

He took in a breath through his nose. Yep, it was perfume. She smelled of sweet cherry blossoms, faint enough that he wasn't gagging on it, but strong enough that he noticed it from where he was, away a bit from the group.

Naruto also seemed to notice her appearance. "Sakura-chan, you look nicer than you usually do today." He said, scratching the back of his head with a dark blush on his cheeks.

Instead of hitting him or yelling at him, as he was expecting, she gave him a sweet smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Thanks, Naruto."

 _Why am I feeling this way?_ The Uchiha glared at the ground as a wave of jealousy washed over him. _Sakura's my teammate...she's just a girl. Besides, she's annoying._

"So, any plans for after today's mission?" Kakashi brought up lazily to the genin.

"I'm going on a date with Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed proudly, pumping a fist in the air. He stopped short and looked to Sakura. "That is, if you don't mind, Sakura-chan..."

"Are you kidding? I've been waiting for you two to stop dancing around each other ever since we began at the Academy!" Sakura seemed really excited about it. "I'm supposed to be hanging out with Ino and Hinata anyway, so we'll just help her get ready!"

"Yes! Thanks, Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo!" He quickly hugged her and she laughed.

That laugh.

Sasuke swore up and down he never noticed how pretty her laugh was before.

 _Okay, this is getting annoying. Am I under a genjutsu?_ He asked himself. He closed his eyes and concentrated on trying to dispel a genjutsu. _...Nothing._

"Wait, who's going on a date with who?" An excited female voice echoed from the road.

All four looked up to see Ino running towards them.

"Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled at the sight of her best friend. She ran towards her and both hugged each other. "Hinata's going on a date with Naruto!"

"That's awesome!" She squealed. "I call dibs on makeup!"

"Troublesome woman..." Shikamaru muttered as he walked past Sasuke. For once, Sasuke silently agreed with him as he watched the two animatedly chatting as they walked closer.

Sasuke saw Ino glance his way for a moment and prayed she wouldn't fangirl like she usually did.

"Why the grumpy face, Sasuke?" She asked him with a teasing grin. "You look like you're thinking of kicking a puppy!"

"WHO KICKED A PUPPY?!" Kiba's angered voice shouted as said boy raced up. Akamaru was at his heels, barking his angry agreement.

"Nobody did, Kiba. Calm down." Sakura rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

"...Oh." Kiba flushed red with embarassment. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool." Ino shrugged. "Is Hinata coming?"

"Yeah, I saw her and Shino walking together." Kiba smiled at Sakura, the blush remaining.

Sasuke felt the angry feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he watched. _Who does he think he is?! Wait...where did that come from?_

He stopped for a moment, confused. Why did he suddenly seem to like Sakura more?

"I can tell you're having the same problem." Shikamaru muttered from beside him.

The Uchiha turned to look coldly at the genius, who merely watched Ino. "Such troublesome women..."

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan," Hinata greeted shyly as she and Shino walked up.

"Oyaho, Hinata-chan!" Both were all smiles as they walked toward her.

"Is Neji not supposed to know about the date?" Sakura whispered in her ear. The Hyuuga heiress promptly blushed dark red and nodded her head quickly.

Sakura giggled. "Don't worry. Ino and I will help you get ready later."

She smiled at them and looked for Naruto. "Arigato."

Suddenly, Naruto's annoyed voice carried over from the gate. "Can we please get a move on? This is boring!"

"Not until Gai's team gets here, idiot!" Kiba shouted back, and the two got into a verbal battle, Hinata standing off to the side, poking her fingers together.

Sakura sighed. "Idiots."

"The lot of them." Ino added.

"So, Ino-pig, any special occasion today?" Sakura teased.

"Can't say there is, Forehead. Is there a special occasion for you?" Ino grinned right back.

"Who, me?" Sakura faked a gasp, but then settled into seriousness. "Actually, yeah."

Sasuke became curious about this conversation as he opened his eyes to stare boredly at the two.

"Ooh, got a hot date?" Ino giggled and patted her back. "Finally, you're getting some!"

"Hey, knock it off, Pig!" Sakura defended, blushing red. "It's not like we're doing that. He's a visiting shinobi and he wanted to meet me for dinner."

"Ooh, foreigners, huh?" Ino's grin widened and she leaned in. "Better not mess this one up!"

"I know that, Ino-Pig." She rolled her eyes with a smile. "I just...hope this one actually likes me enough."

Sasuke felt the feeling once more, this time strong. He glared at Sakura for a moment before his gaze softened as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, eyes shining as she talked about her date.

Finally, the remaining team came and Kakashi called out for his team to go ahead with Asuma's.

Sakura and Ino giggled together, holding hands, falling silent when Kakashi and Asuma began to give instructions.

"Okay, my cute genins, this mission is rather simple." Kakashi began. "This is a C-Rank mission, and what we're supposed to do is escort a shinobi back to Suna. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Alright. Remember, stay together, in teams of two if you will, and keep him safe at all costs." Kakashi gave the go-ahead for them to leave, and a lone male trailed him, both teams quickly separating into their own duos.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to see Sasuke walking beside her, hands in pockets like usual. Her heart raced when he looked at her, not coldly like she expected, but like a friend. "You're on a team with me."

"O-okay." She smiled at him and blushed pink, looking away.

His cheeks had color of their own as he surveyed her. _I've got to admit, she's not that bad. She just needs to get a little stronger, and maybe, just maybe, someday I could restore the clan with her- wait, no! Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts._

Sakura had thoughts of her own, frowning slightly at the forest. _I wonder if it would really work. Sasuke-kun...gomen._

Ino saw that Sakura was troubled and frowned, slowing down so that she and Shikamaru were right next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"You alright?" She asked her in a low voice, grabbing her hand.

"No. I'm nervous." Sakura admitted under her breath.

"Don't worry. This will work. Tsunade-sama guaranteed, remember?" Ino squeezed her hand with a pained smile. "I'm nervous, too, if it makes you feel any better."

"Pfft." Sakura snorted, but gave her a smile. "Thanks, Ino-Pig."

"What are girl friends for?" She giggled and gave her a quick side-hug.

Sasuke rose an eyebrow at their conversation, while Shikamaru looked disinterested (although he wouldn't ever admit it, he was a bit concerned for Ino).

Hinata twiddled her thumbs while Tenten looked bored.

* * *

"We've been walking for at least half an hour now," Naruto complained. "When will we be getting a break? We should be reaching the halfway point soon."

"Calm yourself, Naruto." Chouji replied, stuffing a chip in his mouth. "We'll be stopping for a quick rest soon."

"I hope so," he muttered under his breath.

Everything was silent for at least twenty more minutes.

Suddenly, Sasuke sensed several chakras behind them.

A kunai suddenly came screaming towards them through the air, hitting the tree right next to Kakashi's face, making him pause.

"We're under attack!" Kiba yelled, and the girls sighed.

"Here we go," Sakura muttered under her breath as she got out her kunai. Sasuke rose an eyebrow at her as he got in front of her, protecting her as several shinobi with no hitai-ate jumped out.

"They seem to be aiming for the girls!" Naruto yelled, putting an arm in front of Hinata. "Get in a circle around them and protect the shinobi!"

Sakura's eyes darted around, sensing about twenty shinobi in the vicinity. "Be careful! There are twenty of them! More are hiding!"

"Gotta hand it to ya, the girly's smart." One of them, one with long blonde hair, drawled. "We could really use her in our group...if you know what I mean."

Sasuke felt rage bubbling up inside him at his words and glared daggars at him.

Sakura looked disgusted and began making hand signs.

"Don't...you...dare..." Sasuke hissed at him, pulling out his own weapons. "...talk about my teammate like that!"

"Aw, did I strike a nerve?" The shinobi grinned at him, showing menacing sharpened teeth. "Even though she's a bit flat, I bet we could work with it."

She shot him a look, making him give her a grimacing smile and a shrug of the shoulders.

"Sakura...is _not_...A PLAYTHING!" Sasuke screamed, quickly forming handsigns. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

He blew a massive fireball at him, making his eyes widen and he jumped away from it.

The others were having a similar time. Naruto's fangs were bared against a nin who was constantly making jokes about Hinata's breasts, making her blush hard and her eyes dotted with tears. Shikamaru glared at a ninja who kept flirting with Ino, and Neji's Byakugan was already activated at a ninja who kept trying to touch Tenten.

"Guys!" Sakura cried out to the girls, and all four got in a huddle, forming a circle around the Suna nin.

The poor shinobi didn't have any clue as to what was going on, so he just looked scared and contemplated whether or not he should intervene.

Kakashi saw the situation and quickly dodged a half-witted attack from one of the nin. "You're not really serious about this, are you?"

"Yeah, we kind of are." One of them shrugged. "We got paid handsomely for agreeing to do this."

"I see." Kakashi sighed and pulled out his book. "Just don't hurt them too badly."

"I gotcha, Hatake-sensei." He saluted and disappeared off into the battle, making the lazy jounin look up boredly.

"Hey, let's lure them away from the girls. That would do the trick, yeah?" One of them whispered to the leader, and he nodded.

"Lure them away from the center. Don't even bother about the Suna ninja, just go for the girls. I need my money." The leader barked at the others, and they nodded, teasing the boys even further.

"Betcha just want to chase me away from your woman, don't you?" One of them teased Shikamaru. "But you're too damn lazy to even stick up for her!"

Something snapped in him and he suddenly began charging at the nin, making him let out a barking laugh. "That's more like it!"

All Sakura saw was blurred fighting as she grasped her friends' hands tighter. Suddenly, arms wrapped around her waist, quickly pulling her away, making her scream.

Sasuke looked over from where he was fighting in horror. The big bad leader was carrying Sakura in his arms, and she looked terrified.

"Sasuke!" She yelled, trying to reach for him. Her middle was quickly bound with chakra-infused ropes, forcing her arms at her sides, and so were her ankles, and the leader laughed loudly, menacingly.

"If you want your little girlfriend back, you'll have to chase me for her!" He called after the enraged genin as he disappeared with a crying Sakura.

" _Damn you_!" Sasuke yelled, Sharingan activated as he disappeared, racing after him.

The others used this opportunity to grab the other girls.

Ino was next, kicking and screaming as Shikamaru stared in anger.

"Shikamaru, you damn lazy ass!" She screamed, face contorting into a glare as her mouth was covered by a slashed hitai-ate, the symbol of Suna glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

"Damn troublesome woman..." He muttered as he clenched his fists, jumping after him. "She's not yours!"

Naruto snarled dangerously at the man who had Hinata, who'd fainted from fear (?). "Damn you! Give me back Hinata-chan!"

"You'll have to take her by force, boy." The shinobi grinned, both taking off in a wild goose chase.

"Neji!" Tenten shouted, reaching towards him as her weapons pouch was thrown to him, rendering her weaponless. He quickly sealed her chakra and bound her with chakra-infused ropes.

"Come and get it, Hyuuga!" He taunted, smirking widely as he growled, trying to send a punch his way.

Kakashi watched lazily as they left. "They are in for the beating of their lives."

"Why didn't you stop them, Kakashi-sensei?!" Kiba yelled.

"This is between them and those shinobi. I know for a fact it wouldn't be wise to interfere."

"Let's head back!" One of the other shinobi yelled, and they all saluted Kakashi and left.

All turned to Kakashi with obvious question on their faces.

"Tch..." Kakashi sighed, marking the page he was on and putting the book away. "They should know better than to salute me at innappropriate moments."

"You know them?!" Kiba yelled. Chouji blinked, and Shino sighed.

"Idiots."

"I'm not so sure I should tell you who they are just yet, because this mission is unfinished. Thankfully, they left the Suna nin alone, so we can finish escorting him." Asuma sighed, rubbing his temples. "Even though we're eight short, we can still finish this mission."

The three nodded and they continued after Kakashi proclaimed they'd already had their break.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Anyone tipped off to anything...suspicious? I know the plot twist won't be that impressive to some, but please tell me how I did! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. The Kidnapped

**A/N: Well, here you go! The long-abated second chapter. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Damn, we lost them!" Naruto snarled as they came to a stop deep in the forest. All four were panting heavily.

"How on earth were they able to pry them away?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Haven't a clue." Neji seemed more calm, but was still angry. "We need to get them back."

"Don't have to remind me, Hyuuga." Sasuke growled, reluctantly deactivating the Sharingan.

"For now, let's set up camp. I'll go tell Kakashi-sensei where we are so he doesn't worry." Naruto jumped off, racing through the trees.

Sasuke sighed harshly, taking a seat at the base of a tree. _Sakura...dammit, I never actually got to..._

"First thing's first tomorrow morning, we search for the girls. Then we can catch up to the others for the remainder of the mission." Neji planned out, ticking off each step on his fingers.

"It's a plan, then." Shikamaru sighed, lying in the shade. "So troublesome."

Sasuke closed his eyes. He could still smell her sweet scent, hear her voice, feel her soft skin beneath his fingers...

He snapped his eyes open wide and shook his head.

Neji noticed and chuckled. "Thinking about her?"

Sasuke glared at him for being so condescending.

"Calm your Sharingan, Uchiha. I'm willing to put differences aside so we can rescue the girls." Neji rolled his eyes at him.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled on his side and stared at the forest, wondering where the girls were.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! Tsunade-sama!" Shizune came racing in, yelling. "The mission took a slight detour. The girls were kidnapped!"

"Ah, good, good, then the boys are rescuing them?" Tsunade asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"What do you mean, 'good'?!" Shizune cried out. "They are in danger of dangerous missing-nin!"

"Nah, it's cool. Sakura can take care of herself and the girls just fine." Tsunade waved her off. "Besides, they'll be a good distraction until the males get there and fight with them."

"Are you calling them weak, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I'm saying there's strength in numbers." Tsunade paused for a moment, "Even if Sakura's punch can decimate an entire hill. They'll have a better chance beating them and coming home if the boys help."

"Oh...alright then." Shizune looked extremely exasperated as she left the room.

Just before she shut the door, she could've sworn she heard the Hokage mutter something under her breath.

"Good...now all I need to do is...and..."

Shizune shook her head and walked away, awaiting any new findings about the girls.

* * *

"Well, you kidnapped us. What's next?" Sakura sighed, sitting on the couch with a green tea can in her hand.

"Well, we just wait for the boys to make a move." The leader shrugged, removing his disguise to reveal a regular Konoha nin. "By the way, didja like the Deidara cosplay?"

"Mm, needs work." Ino commented. "You didn't have the fringe covering your left eye."

"Ah, damn it, I knew I was forgetting something." He groaned. "Ah, well. Too late."

"Yeah, too late indeed." One of the others rolled his eyes, munching on a stick of dango. "Even Deidara himself would be offended."

"He'd probably get offended and yell at you for stealing his style and then blow you up," Tenten snickered. "It's what I'd do, anyway."

"Eh, I'm sure he's the same way." Hinata smiled.

"Sooo...what do we do while we wait for the boys?" Tenten asked, lounging in a beanbag chair.

"Well, we need to keep you guys in a 'prison-type' room so that they think you're in real danger," he put air quotes around his words. "Other than that...anyone good at Monopoly?"

"Oh, you are so on!" Ino shouted, standing up. "I am the queen of Monopoly!"

"Really. She is." Sakura shivered. "You can _not_ win against her."

"Can't help it if I play how I fight." She batted her eyes with a grin.

"Well, what do you have in mind for when the boys get here again?" Tenten smiled sheepishly. "I forgot."

The leader shook his head. "First, we tie you up and leave you in the 'cells'. There'll be special soldier pills waiting for them. Your job is to act terrified and we'll be nowhere in the base...nah, actually, we'll be masking our chakra and hiding right inside the forest."

"Cool." Tenten nodded. "Wait, why are the soldier pills special?"

The soldier blushed and mumbled something they couldn't hear.

"Tsunade-sama gave them to us," Another explained. "We could tell you, buuuuut..."

"But?" Each girl leaned in close.

"Uh...er...TIME FOR MONOPOLY!" He shouted, and raced to get the board game.

All four girls stared after him weirdly, but Sakura gasped and Ino burst out laughing when the leader's nose began to bleed from between his fingers.

* * *

Kakashi looked up at the sky. The sun was just rising over the peak of the trees, and judging by the weather, they should be in Suna soon.

"We'll be in Suna in another half an hour," Asuma spoke for him.

"YES!" Kiba cheered, and Chouji smiled.

Shino just pushed up his shades, slipping his hand back in his pocket.

"Yep!" The shinobi smiled kindly. "If you'd like, lodgings for the night are available."

"That would be fine," Kakashi replied. "How much?"

"For you, it's free for tonight only."

"F-FREE?!"

"Does that include food?"

"Yes. It extends to food as well."

"Sweet."

Kakashi took out his book once more and began thinking. _I hope the boys find the girls soon. We can't get back to Konoha without them._

* * *

"Any luck, Neji?"

Neji scoured the forest with the Byakugan, a glare on his face. "Nothing yet."

Naruto groaned loudly and flopped on the ground. "Come _onnnnn_! We've been searching for hours!"

"Shut up, dope. They're bound to show up eventually." Sasuke's Sharingan was activated, and his eyes suddenly widened.

"What? What, Teme?" Naruto got excited.

Around the same time, Neji adopted a surprised expression. "I think I found them."

"Where are they?" Shikamaru asked, gathering his things from the grass.

"At least three miles northeast of here, I assume." Neji replied. "Get your stuff. We won't be coming back here."

"All right!" Naruto whooped, fist-pumping. "Let's go save the girls!"

Sasuke sprinted off after Neji, fully intent on what he would say to Sakura once she was rescued.

* * *

 **A/N: Ooh, things are serious as the boys find the girls! What are Tsunade's intentions? Will Ino kick ass at Monopoly? And how much food is the lodgings deal worth? Find out next time!**


End file.
